


[PODFIC] Senses Beautiful

by Loolph



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, No Dialogue, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: From the very first meeting, all of Riddick's senses are wrapped up in Vaako.





	[PODFIC] Senses Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Senses Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130326) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> For Rose, whose constantly growing multifandom collection I try really hard not to get intimidated by. She motivates me to do better, work harder and make more noise. You're a true inspiration, dear RsCreighton!

Every time I feel like I've reached a limit for my OTP fleet, I sail onto new waters (or, in this instance, new orbits) with new ships that just seem to float around, abandoned, unattended, fresh for the taking and my inner corsair starts humming: "Yo ho, it's a pirate's life for me," as I grapple on board.

So, using Tarlan's gracious blanket permission, I've taken upon myself this voyage of giving voice to Riddick - an IRL space marauder BAMF utterly falling for breathtakingly captivating  lord Vaako. This story is completely dialog free which, in my opinion, just adds to the experience. I tilt my three pointed hat to the power of your descriptions and the flow of emotions, dear Tarlan. Thank you for your work.

Also, I'm giving my upmost recognition to Nanuk-Dain's craft as well. Your approval for using your image as a cover had made this whole post so much better. Your art portfolio is amazing and especially in-tuned with the spirit of Riddick/Vaako pairing. I tap my wooden foot to the precision of your brush strokes and perfection in shading, dear Nanuk-Dain. You make the good art.

So, my eager landlubbers, let's set those podficing sails. Savvy?

Music: [Land Of Confusion by Disturbed](https://youtu.be/YV4oYkIeGJc)

Cover art: [Possessive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895379/chapters/24221412) by [Nanuk-Dain](https://nanuk-dain.livejournal.com/profile) (source: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain) and [DeviantArt](https://nanuk-dain.deviantart.com))

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/53g5untf9dz38a7/Senses_Beautiful_by_Tarlan.mp3/file).


End file.
